1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to (A) a novel composition of matter capable of being cured to a solid resinous material obtained by reacting (1) a coal derivative comprising a mixture of monocyclic, polycyclic, multifunctional carboxylic acids resulting from the interaction of coal with nitric acid with (2) an oxirane, and then subjecting the resulting reaction product to treatment with hydrogen, and (B) a process for producing a solid resinous material therefrom by heating said novel composition of matter with a member selected from the group consisting of organic dicarboxylic acids, organic polycarboxylic acids, esters of said acids and anhydrides of said acids.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hard, structurally-stable resinous plastic materials, highly resistant to chemical attack from water, acids and bases, and having excellent insulating properties are widely used in commerce. It is highly desirable to employ materials for the preparation of such resinous plastic bodies that are inexpensive and readily available.